Generally, a technology of detecting pests is used for prevention of damage on wooden buildings. In particular, for wooden cultural properties, the loss of cultural values cannot be recovered after damage occurs. In addition, repair is not easy and a significant cost is required to repair it.
One of Most harmful pests to wooden building structures is a termite. The termite is harmful to dried wood and damp wood. The termite prefers conifers to broadleaved trees, sapwoods to heartwoods, and early woods to late woods. In particular, since the termite likes pine trees, the termite is a major harmful pest to traditional wooden buildings made of pine trees.
Since the termite does not light, the termite is harmful to the inside of woods. Accordingly, it is difficult to realize the progress of damage in wooden buildings by eyesight. When the damage is realized, the degree of the damage is already significant. Therefore, when a damage occurs in a building structure, the detection and control of termites is difficult. Various apparatuses and methods are used for prevention of damage on wooden buildings by termites and other pest
For example, there is a conventional method for preventing damage on a wooden building in which baits are disposed on a ground near a building structure and the decrease of the baits is directly monitored.
In this case, the monitor of the decrease of the baits is performed by taking the baits form the ground, and thus the detection of damage may be late and proper countermeasure could not be provided on time.